Ron's challenge Depot
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: From Resident Evil to Babylon 5 to Code Geass to Star Trek to everything in between, this is the place to go when you want to write a story, but can't think of anything. Be ready to see crossovers you've never thought of!
1. Challenge 1

Ron's Challenges

You know, it occurred to me that my writing career started with a challenge: a Gundam SEED/BSG2003 one, which resulted in the To Hell and Back series.

I thought, 'what the hell? I'll sent up a challenge depot of my own'.

Seeing as no one is paying attention to the ones on my profile, I'll post them here, instead.

?: About time!

(The holographic form of Draal from Babylon 5 appears out of nowhere)

AUTHOR: Great. I'm getting a drink. Draal, you read off the challenge.

DRAAL: Of course. The first challenge is:

Babylon 5/Gundam UC

The stipulations are:

1. A ship or fleet from the Universal Century ends up in the Babylon 5 universe or a ship or fleet from Babylon 5 ends up in the many wars of the Universal Century

2. You can give them Gundams, but that is optional. Mobile Suits are, however, mandatory

3. You can choose what year they come from but they must have beam weapons, even if it's just one Mobile Suit (I.e, UC 0079 or AD 2257)

4. Put them somewhere where they can be discovered, not in deep space to rot

DRAAL: Is that it?

AUTHOR: I may call on your services again for another challenge, but at the moment, I think the Great Machine needs you.

(Draal smirked and disappears)

AUTHOR: HATE it when he does that. Now where is he?

(A man in white falls in. it's none other then Lelouch vi Britannia, just before Suzaku impales him)

AUTHOR: Well, I was hoping for someone like Cornelia or Chuck, but you'll do.

LELOUCH: Why aren't I dead?

AUTHOR: You ARE dead. I just plucked you from before you died.

LELOUCH: Great, one of YOU.

AUTHOR: Just read off the damned challenge.

LELOUCH: Fine. The second story challenge is:

Code Geass/Babylon 5

LELOUCH: Why Babylon 5?

AUTHOR: Why not? There aren't enough crossovers with that series. Good ones, at least. And no Code Geass ones.

LELOUCH: I doubt there are fans of both.

AUTHOR: …

LELOUCH: Fuck. Forgot who I was talking to.

AUTHOR: Challenge. NOW.

LELOUCH: Right.

The stipulations are:

1. Lelouch must end up on Babylon 5, be it through time travel or God repaying him for all the work he's done.

2. Pairings are up to you, but not Lelouch/Delenn. Sheridan would kill him. Again.

LELOUCH: Why would I be interested in a Minbari?

AUTHOR: Blame the shippers out there. Keep going.

3. Lelouch keeps his Geass, but he can shut it off. Explain it how you like.

4. The Black Knights or anyone from, Lelouch's old life can pop up, but this is optional.

LELOUCH: Are we done?

AUTHOR: For now. (Snaps fingers and Lelouch disappears in a very Q-style flash)

AUTHOR: Please tell me I did NOT just do that.

(In Lelouch's place is Albert Wesker)

AUTHOR: Well, fuck.

WESKER: You!

AUTHOR: I'm immune to your attacks, asshole. Comes with being an author.

WESKER: Why am I here?

AUTHOR: Besides not being dead? You did take two rockets to the face in RE5. I think I have a challenge for you to give out.

(Hands Wesker paper)

WESKER: Fine. The challenge is:

Resident Evil/Army of Two

WESKER: That's new.

AUTHOR: Keep going.

The stipulations are:

1. Rios and Salem get involved in a biohazard. What virus and what BOWs they run into are up to you, but not Las Plagas. That's been done to death

2. RE characters can be included if the challenger so desires. It is not mandatory

3. It must include annoying puzzles for the pair to solve, and Army of Two features must be included, including back-to-back combat

4. Can be before The 40th Day or after, but must be after the first game.

AUTHOR: Thank you, Wesker.

(Snaps fingers, and Wesker disappears)

AUTHOR: Still creepy.

See you next time I have challenges for you.

Ja Ne!


	2. Challenge 2

Ron's Challenges II

Author: Hello again, readers and story challenge takers! Today, in honor of the newly published W_hite Sun Rising: Ron the True Fan Edition_, the first challenge is a _Bleach_ one! In fact, the first two are _Bleach_ ones, but as crossovers. The third one is a pure _Bleach_ one, with a twist.

(Ichigo Kurosaki walks in)

ICHIGO: Alright, I'm here.

(Author hands him a paper)

ICHIGO: First _Bleach_ challenge is:

_Bleach/Red vs. Blue_

(Blood Gulch Blues starts playing)

ICHIGO: You didn't.

AUTHOR: Keep reading.

The stipulations are:

1: The _RvB_ crew ends up in the Soul Society during the Ryoka Invasion Arc. More chaos that way.

2: They must side with Ichigo and company. Put Tucker in with Uryū and Orihime for shits and giggles should you desire it

3: They still have their guns and armor. This does not, however, mean they are invincible. Their armor is. Their guns can't be broken and they have infinite ammo for them. Their bodies are not, as the armor just makes the blow softer. They must still get broken bones and crushed organs

4: Give them Zanpakutōs, but don't make them ungodly powerful

5: The main RvB crew as of Season 10 (Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Washington, Tucker and Caboose) are mandatory. Include Tex, Church and the Freelancers should you want to

6: Have fun with your story and give Aizen a headache the size of the Chief's foot. It's a humor story, for God's sake! Hell, make your title a pun on the two series if you want!

ICHIGO: That's the most instructions I've ever seen you give out.

AUTHOR: As today is Bleach Day, you get to read out challenge two.

ICHIGO: Lovely. The second Bleach challenge is:

Bleach/Babylon 5

ICHIGO: Aren't you writing this?

AUTHOR: My version of it. Keep going.

The stipulations are:

1: Ichigo ends up on Babylon 5 during or just after the Winter War (After hitting Aizen with the Final Getsuga Tensho, for example)

2: He must show up during a major incident involving the station during the first two seasons and keep him there until at least the end of Season 5 (2262) (for example, the Author put Ichigo on B5 during the events of Soul Hunters in his yet-to-be named story)

3: The CO of the station (Sinclair or Sheridan) must have a link to Ichigo's family, who all died during the Earth-Minbari War (I.e, most were killed by the Minbari either from attacks on stations, ships they served on or during the Battle of the Line. Mostly the latter)

4: Hollows will appear on Babylon 5, and guess who has to clean it up? That's right: Ichigo.

5: This is mostly for IchiRuki fans, as that is the main paring as Rukia is assigned to Babylon 5 after its' first year of operation (2258)

6: Rukia thinks Ichigo is dead, as he disappeared when he went to B5 from (insert time period here)

7: Involve the Soul Hunters at least once, as they seem to be the B5 version of Quincies

ICHIGO: I don't think anyone's taking that up.

AUTHOR: What are you talking about? Even with my stipulations, it's still very open. I never read that Londo couldn't see Ichigo or that a Hollow couldn't rampage through Babylon 5. Other then those 7, they can do whatever they want with the story. NEXT!

ICHIGO: (Sigh) Alright, the third (and hopefully last) Bleach challenge is:

Bleach time travel

ICHIGO: The hell? There's over 40 of those on the site!

AUTHOR: This one's got a twist. Read on.

1: Ichigo gets sent into the future after getting his his ass whooped by Aizen during Rukia's execution, to a time of your choosing but must be LONG after the Thousand Year War arc

2: Ichigo's shinigami friends are still around, but have been promoted in some cases

3: Due to Ichigo's actions, most of the shinigami are friendlier toward him, including Suì-Fēng and Byakuya, while Renji and a few others consider him family.

4: It doesn't have to be IchiRuki, but it would be recommended as Orihime would be long dead by the events of the story, or had forgotten him completely after dying and spending years in the Soul Society and I haven't seen anyone else having any truly romantic interest in Ichigo other then Rukia and Orihime in the series

5: The status of the Soul Society-still rebuilding after the TYW, at war again, at peace-is up to you

6: Nel and any other surviving Arrancar (this can include Ulquiorra and Grimmjow if you want) have joined the Gotai 13

7: Ichigo disappeared after sometime after the Thousand Year War, and for this reason everyone is shocked and happy to see him, confusing Ichigo to the point of wondering what the hell was going on

8: Some members of the Gotai 13 are dead, mostly from the Thousand Year War, but some have actually passed on naturally (Ukitake being the example for this: poor bastard's tuberculosis finally did him in)

9: For everyone involved during the execution, only an instant passed while Ichigo was in the future, but Ichigo could be there for decades or centuries before coming back

10: If you decide Ichigo tells everyone that he's from the past, the Gotai 13 will simply think he's got amnesia

ICHIGO: And it's a twist. Can I go? My throat hurts.

AUTHOR: Well, you did do most of the talking. I'll get Rukia do do the rest.

(Author snaps fingers and Ichigo disappears, only to be replaced by Rukia Kuchiki)

RUKIA: What the-

(Notices Author)

RUKIA: YOU!

AUTHOR: Ichigo was getting tired of talking. You're up next.

(Hands her a paper)

RUKIA: Too lazy to do it yourself?

AUTHOR: Not as fitting if I do it. Read it.

RUKIA: Alright. The challenge is:

Bleach mirror universe

RUKIA: Have you been watching Star Trek again?

AUTHOR: I'm ALWAYS watching Star Trek.

Premise: Everything is reversed (I.e the Gotai 13's shinigami are Hollows and the Espada are shinigami, with a Hollowfied Ichigo in charge of the Hollows in Hueco Mundo and an Arrancar Aizen leading what's left of the Gotai 13) and the two universes find a way to cross over, forcing the Gotai 13s to work together, despite who, on other side, is a member of the Gotai 13.

The stipulations are:

1: IchiRuki writers only, because that's the pairing on BOTH sides of the mirror

2: Must be set before the Espada kidnap Orihime (just to add to the confusion, put it damn near to when they do kidnap her)

3: Make it both Mayuri and Kisuke's fault on both sides (just watching the two argue will provide much needed comic relief)

Other then those three, have fun!

RUKIA: Not being ultra-specific this time?

AUTHOR: I think I saw something like this on the site a while back, and this is my homage challenge. If anyone finds that story and takes up a challenge, please tell me the story's title. I'd like to read it again.

RUKIA: And add it to your favorites list.

AUTHOR: Fucking A, I will! It was a good story and I think people should read it! Next!

See you next time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
